This invention relates to bridges for stringed instruments and, in particular, to saddles for guitars.
Stringed instruments employ bridges to transmit vibrations to the body of the instrument. For example, a guitar has a bridge mounted on the body of the guitar. The strings run over the bridge which is in contact with the body.
The bridges of electric guitars typically include a plurality of members known as "saddles". Normally there is one saddle for each string. The saddles are connected to the body of the guitar and each string passes over a saddle near the point of connection with the body of the guitar.
Conventionally these guitar saddles are made of metal, such as pressed steel, brass or stainless steel. Each string has a bend at the point of contact with the saddle. This bend has been thought to be the cause of string breakage. String breakage is a serious problem for musicians, particularly when it occurs during a performance or during an expensive recording session. The problem of string breakage has long existed and it has been thought to be an inherent problem with musical instruments with no satisfactory solution available.
Bridge saddles have been developed which have rollers at the point of contact with the string. The rollers are intended primarily as a tuning aid, by easing movement of the string over the bridge when the string is being tuned. However, these rollers have not caused an appreciable reduction in string breakage.